


Without You

by BexieID



Category: Casualty - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: So the first part of this I entered in the Holbualty fanfic competition. I had to write the next bit to the story, which is part two!





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan hated paperwork. But that was only one of the "tedious" tasks he had to do as Clinical Lead. He had a new F1 arriving today and was trying to decide which of his Consultants would be mentoring them. He looked at the picture of Dervla on his desk. She had been a bad eautiful dog. A knock at the door broke him away from his thoughts. He motioned for David to come in and couldn't help notice how much happier than normal he was.

"Doctor Keogh, I have our new F1". David stood aside and winked at the man stood outside the office.

Dylan was now intrigued and mentally kicked himself for not bothering to look at their name on the sheet of paper in front of him. He looked up into the empty space beside David and felt tears prick at his eyes when he saw who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Doctor Dylan!"

Dylan just stared at the man. Well, he would be a man now and not the boy he took in all those years ago.

"I'll leave you two to it" 

Dylan stood up and walked over to his new F1. "Sanosi?," he whispered. He'd always wandered what had become of the boy.

Sanosi hugged Dylan. Dylan hugged back. David watched the exchange from the admin area. He smiled. His friend really needed this.

"Hey, David. Is Dylan in his office?"

"Yes. But don't go in just now. He's in there with the new F1".

"Has he decided who'll be mentoring them yet?"

"I thought you'd be the first person to know Sam? And no, I don't know, but I have a feeling he might mentor this one himself"

Sam followed David's gaze into the office and saw Dylan embracing the new F1 in a hug. 

Dylan noticed Sam and motioned for her to come in. "Sanosi, this is Sam. My wife"

"Nice to meet you Doctor Sam"

"It's good to finally meet you Sanosi"

David knocked on the door. "Doctor Keogh, we have an RTC coming in"

Both Sam and Dylan looked at David. Even after 10 years of being remarried, Dylan still couldn't get over the fact that Sam had chosen to use his name in her professional life now. "Um ok, Sam would you and David prep Resus? I'll just show Sanosi where to put his things, get him some scrubs and we'll join you"

*****

"I'm sorry Doctor Dylan for the things I said to you"

"I'm sorry for not doing things properly in the first place once I knew your uncle couldn't look after you. If I had, we might have been able to stay a part of each other's lives"

"I would have stayed in touch but I was so angry I deleted all your messages and mobile number. I did keep the photograph though"

"David had it turned into a fridge magnet. It's right at the top so that the kids can't touch it"

"You're a dad?"

"Yes. A daughter, Rebecca. She's 8 going on 13. And there's William. He's 5 next week. You should come to his party"

"I'd like that. You don't still live on the boat?"

"No! One condition Sam had when we got married". Dylan saw that Sanosi looked disappointed. Dylan smiled. "I still have the boat. We use it for holidays". Sanosi's face lit up. "Well we did". Dylan had a thought. "Have you got somewhere to stay?"

"I was so excited I got my application for Holby I forgot to find somewhere"

"You can have the boat then". Sanosi hugged Dylan again. "Best not do that in public. I don't want the staff to think I've gone soft all of a sudden"

"And why would we think that Doctor Keogh?"

"Louise!"

"Sanosi! David told me our new F1 was you. He also told me to tell you that the RTC has just arrived. This boys reunion needs to adjourn for now"

"Louise, will you show Sanosi the changing room and then show him to Resus?"

"Sure"

*****

Once Sanosi was in scrubs, Louise showed him to Resus. "You know, sending you away broke his heart. He loved you more than he'd realised. He was in a dark place for a long while. He almost died but he found the strength to carry on"

"It wasn't any easier for me. I purposely didn't get on with my first set of foster parents. But then I decided that I would study hard and be the Doctor I told Mariam I wanted to be. To be the Doctor Dylan is"

David had heard their exchange as he walked towards Resus from the opposite direction. "I told him once that he was one of the best. I lied. He IS the best Doctor. And he's waiting for you"

Dylan's face lit up as Sanosi entered Resus. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was right now.


End file.
